


Knife

by Swlfangirl



Series: Happy Sterek Birthday Heather! [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek's a smartass, Halloween, M/M, Stiles can't carve a pumpkin, Well - Freeform, enjoy, not the same way at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 10:12:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4702196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swlfangirl/pseuds/Swlfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Halloween at the Hale House and Stiles might not be the expert, but he does what he can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knife

As soon as they’d decided to have kids, Derek asked Stiles what he thought about bringing back the Hale Halloween Tradition. At the time Stiles had no idea what he was be signing on for but he couldn’t deny his husband this. Derek had never asked for much, especially not when it came to anything regarding his family.

 

The twins shifted for the first time when they were eighteen months old. Stiles nearly had a heart attack. Derek didn’t stop smiling for weeks.

 

From then on out, Derek started teaching them how to use their claws to carve pumpkins. How to make Talia Hale’s famous sugar cookies, which started out as cute pumpkins, bats, skeletons and as the twins grew older became more and more disturbing. Stiles flipped out and desecrated their first batch, his frightened spark practically burning them to ash last year because Derek had figured out how to mold them into some kind of oddly-shaped, and frankly, creepy-ass fingers.

 

They all laughed at him for hours.

 

It wasn’t like he hadn’t seen his fair share of creatures that go bump, lump, and hump in the night. It’s just that the things that usually have the habit of turning up in the night are ghosts, ghouls, and succubi. Beacon Hills is pretty much ground zero for the strange and scary. Nonetheless, Stiles wasn’t used to seeing dismembered body parts in his kitchen and he felt that the worst scare is the one you’re least expecting.

 

Halloween was a happy but very, very busy time for the pack. When Derek originally renewed the “Hale Halloween Tradition” it was nothing in comparison to how it seemed to snowball every single year since. What started as baking a single batch of cookies, painting a pumpkin each, and passing out candy in adorable baby costumes turned into something much bigger.

 

The baking was now closer to an olympic sport that lasted from the first of October till the Day of the Dead. Gone were the days of splashing paint all over the pumpkins. Now, the twins and Derek took carving to the next level, with designs worthy of being displayed inside the Guggenheim Museum. Stiles gave up any semblance of competing when he pitted his own knife skills against his much better, pumpkin-carving prodigy three year olds and lost. He’s lucky he didn’t cut his own hand off.

 

Of course the cute Disney costumes were gone, now morphed into these... _things_ out of a night terror.

 

(Although, Stiles was looking forward to watching Derek use a [youtube tutorial](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s6pHfHeQdHk) on how to do Kanima-style costume makeup and scare the living shit out of Jax... Or piss him off at the very least. Either way, it made for a happy Stiles.)

 

“Hey babe, have you seen my carving knife?” Stiles asked as Derek put a piece of plastic down to catch scraps that fell onto the porch.

 

“Yeah, I put it right next to the First Aid Kit. Two birds one stone, right?”

 

Stiles could hear the smirk in his voice from twenty feet away, no superhearing necessary.

 

“Ha, HA! Real funny. I’m not even trying this year. You and the kids can have your big wolfy showdown. I want no part in it,” he answered, ducking under the kitchen cabinet to retrieve the fairly dull blade.

 

“Somebody’s a sore loser,” Derek teased, moving back into the room.

 

“Call me whatever you want. I’m not gonna be slicing off any fingers just because you consider my pumpkin art skills subpar.” Before he knew what was happening, Derek pulled Stiles back roughly against his chest, wrapping him in his strong, muscular arms.

 

“Good. You know how I feel about your hands.” Derek whispered, The words a quiet breath against his ear.

 

“Mmm, you cannot do this to me right now. Isaac is bringing the twins home any minute.” Stiles answered, a low whine in his voice as he felt his jeans growing tighter. He shuddered in Derek’s arms, trying (and failing) to recall the last time they’d had a moment alone together that wasn’t structured around the pack or the twins.

 

It had been a while.

 

They still managed to have the occasional quickie in their office, but when Stiles suggested they invest in the insulated panels for their bedroom as well, Derek refused. He explained that the soundproofing generally worked both ways and if he couldn’t hear the kids’ heartbeats and vice versa they’d all go crazy.

 

“C’mon, I just promised Isaac a five course dinner to give us an extra hour.” Derek replied, smiling against his lips.

 

Stiles didn’t protest as his husband pulled him toward their bedroom. “Happy Halloween to me!”  
  
  
  
PS: In case you couldn't guess, Stiles' pumpkin is the one closest to the door. It may or may not be a dog instead of a wolf.  
  
(Spoiler Alert, it is)

 


End file.
